Vaykor Sydon
The Vaykor Sydon is the Syndicate variant of the , available from Steel Meridian. It has the unique ability to store charges when blocking, which can be released as a once full by simultaneously blocking and performing a Heavy Attack while in full melee mode (default holding ). Acquisition *The Vaykor Sydon can be acquired by reaching the Rank of General with Steel Meridian, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Vaykor Sydon cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to General rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 11 to acquire the Vaykor Sydon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest damage of all melee weapons – effective against armor. *Tied with for the second highest critical chance of all polearms, behind . *Tied with for the highest critical multiplier of all polearms. *Third highest status chance of all polearms, behind Orthos Prime and . **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Second fastest attack speed of all polearms, behind /Orthos Prime. *Blocking attacks grants charges. Blocking and Heavy Attacking simultaneously at 15 charges emits a , blinding all enemies with 15 meters for 5''' seconds. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Innate polarity. '''Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. Notes *Blocking attacks with the Vaykor Sydon generates charges, up to 15. Once at 15 charges, Blocking and Heavy Attacking simultaneously consumes the charges to emit a , blinding enemies within 15 meters for 5''' seconds. **The number of charges gained is displayed on the HUD beside the player's health as a Steel Meridian icon. The tip of the weapon also glows brighter as more charges are collected. **Attempting to Block+Heavy Attack without having 15 charges will perform the animation and consume the charges for no effect. **Blind radius is affected by ( ) . **Nullifier Crewman fields prevent enemies from being blinded. *Players gain bonus '''50% chance to resist Knockdown or knockback when wielding the Vaykor Sydon. Tips *When in a squad, using allows players to attract aggro, making collecting charges easier. *Releasing the blind causes the player to momentarily stand still, similar to when casts . *It's highly suggested to use a durable frame when planning on extensively using the Radial Blind feature. *The weapon's Radial Blind feature synergizes well with ' innate lifesteal as blinded enemies are opened up to finishers. Trivia *The concept for the radial blind effect of the Vaykor Sydon was designed by players Tourach and taiiat. Media MeridianSydon.png|Vaykor Sydon in Codex. Warframe Vaykor Sydon, Only One Way to Work a Pole? - 4 Forma thequickdraw Warframe- Vaykor Sydon General Info Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 11. *Damage increased from 85 to 213. *Range increased from 2 to 2.9. *Status Chance increased from 25% to 33%. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 21%. *Critical Damage increased from 2x to 2.5x. *Slam Attack increased from 170 to 639. *Slide Attack increased from 189 to 426. *Radial Blind now triggered by Block+Alt Fire at full charge. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through reduced from 0.8 to 0.6. *Vaykor Sydon's Radial Blind now triggers by Blocking and Heavy Attacking simultaneously. *Vaykor Sydon’s Radial Blind now triggers upon toggling Melee Channel on/off if you have the required charges stored. *Fixed an issue with the Vaykor Sydon's Radial Blind looping its animation. *Fixed polearms clipping on some Warframes when using the standard holster position. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the standard variant. de:Vaykor Sydon es:Sydon Vaykor it:Vaykor Sydon fr:Sydon Vaykor Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Polearm Category:Update 19 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Syndicate Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives